


Silver Snow

by FuryBeam136



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anxiety, Dragons, Kinda, Not really though, Utter garbage is what, corrin is just there and inserts herself into everything, lycanthropy, none of this is even her damn business, what have I created
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: The girl who walks into Jericho with her head held high can almost be mistaken for an android with her slim build and pretty face. But CyberLife would never build an android with her red eyes and pointed ears. And so, a group of androids holding on to life by a thread simultaneously analyze the face of Corrin Rohn- and get more questions than answers.(Do you give a single shit about this? No? I thought so)(Corrin might technically be from fire emblem but fuck the real Corrin this is my Corrin)





	Silver Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Strange? Yes. Terrible? Yes. Something nobody gives a shit about? Yes. But I wrote this anyway.

The girl who walks into Jericho with her head held high can almost be mistaken for an android with her slim build and pretty face. But CyberLife would never build an android with her red eyes and pointed ears. And so, a group of androids holding on to life by a thread simultaneously analyze the face of Corrin Rohn- and get more questions than answers.

Corrin is a mystery. As she strides towards the center of the room, the oil barrels filled with wood light simultaneously, and her eyes glitter like gemstones in the firelight. She smiles at the confusion around her, pointed canines glinting.

“Brought you something,” she says, holding up a bag with the CyberLife logo stamped across it. “Some blue blood! Isn’t that nice? I know you need some.”

Her voice is cheerful and chirpy, her posture confident, and her feet notably bare. She dangles the bag tauntingly between two fingers, the other hand perched on her waist.

“I’ll gladly hand it over, but I want you to let me hole up here whenever. Do we have a deal?” The silence that greets her seems to be expected, as she laughs and tosses the bag towards the androids. “You don’t need to agree just yet. But when I come back, I expect an answer.”

A wink, and then she’s gone.

*~*~*

Connor’s first interaction with Corrin is its first mission. She is crouched atop the fish tank, batting at the fish like a cat. Connor scans her face.

**Corrin Rohn, age 18. Really and truly a perfect specimen. I know you’re reading this, Connor.**

Connor blinks and Corrin is staring at him with a smirk on her face and a fish in her hand. She winks at him and then moves faster than she should be able to, out of the room and into the dark.

There’s a fish on the floor. Connor returns it to the tank.

**[Software Instability /\**

*~*~*

Markus sees Corrin stealing food from Carl’s kitchen. She seems surprised to have been caught. He doesn’t know how she got in.

She just winks at him and sticks a chunk of bread in her mouth. She seems awfully relaxed for a thief caught in the act. She leans against the counter like she lives here, and... maybe she does? Markus is suddenly convinced he shouldn’t call the police. Instead, he puts some food into a bag and gives it to her.

She leaves without a trace, and he can’t even remember her having been there.

*~*~*

The AX400 opens its eyes for the first time with a single memory. A girl with white hair and red eyes, staring at it like it’s exotic, new, and not a household model that’s existed for a few years now. A childlike wonder as the AX400 responds to her motions. And the AX400 finishes processing this memory to be given a name- Kara.

Kara sees the white-haired girl looking up at a blond model with the same awe, sees her grab its hand and sees the tears in her eyes as she whispers something, a name perhaps.

Corrin leaves without a single employee having noticed her.

*~*~*

Corrin is alone. She is alone, and she hates humanity for having created Androids with the same faces as people she once knew. She swears she saw familiar faces in that store.

She might be projecting her memories, seeing things that aren’t real due to her loneliness. Or maybe their names have been lost to time but their faces live on. Or maybe it’s all coincidence. Either way, Corrin hates it.

She’s close enough to one of her nests, she heads there. And in the quiet night, she sings a song the world has forgotten.

She wishes her people were still alive to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this thanks I guess


End file.
